Bells
by msgrits
Summary: Response to and Unbound Challenge. Sara takes a rest in Grissom's office. COMPLETE


I don't own CSI blah blah blah

I do own this story.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Gil said his eyes bright with love and affection as he closed the door behind him. "Sara Sidle taking a break."

Sara's eyes flew open. She had lain down on (the couch in) Grissom's office ( ) for just a few minutes after dropping off her shift report.

"Sorry. Sorry." Sara said sitting up abruptly. "I don't know what happened. I was feeling a little woozy and I thought that if I could just sit down or rather lay down for a few minutes, I would just feel better."

As she rose too quickly, Sara's knees buckled under her weight. Grissom flew to her side just in time to pull her against him.

"I think you'd better sit back down," Grissom mumbled against her hair. Sara relaxed and released her breath with a soft whoosh. Gently he guided her back to the soft leather.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Griss. I have been so tired lately and now I get nauseous at crime scenes. Maybe I have the flu or something. I am getting old. I used to never get sick," Sara lamented as Grissom stroked her hair.

"No. I'm the old one."

"You are not."

"I am glad you think so." Grissom smiled as he pulled Sara closer into his embrace.

Sara suddenly tensed slightly. "What if someone comes in here?"

"No one would come in without knocking."

"They don't really knock. They just kind of knock while they're barging in."

Grissom chuckled, "True."

The were quiet for a moment, thinking about their good friends and co-workers and what they would think if they saw Sara and Grissom locked in this cozy embrace. Catherine would be smug, Warrick pleased, Greg a little hurt and Nick would be shocked.

"Hon," Grissom said softly, sitting back a little to look at Sara's face.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think you have the flu?"

"What else could it be?"

Grissom sat back with amusement turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Gil Grissom. What are you grinning at? "She playfully tickled his midsection.

"Sara," he said brushing a stray hair from the side of her face. "You are a very smart woman. What does the evidence say?"

"What evidence? I'm tired. I'm nauseous......." Sara's word trailed off as the realization of what she had just said flooded her features.

"Gil If you've gotten me pregnant, I'm going to kill you." Sara tossed a couch pillow softly towards him.

As she did so they heard a knock and the door swung open. It was Warrick.

His tall frame filled the doorway. Before the scene could register, he blurted out, "Grissom have you seen Sara? Shift is almost over and I know she wasn't feeling well."

Grissom and Sara leaned away from one another and stared at Warrick.

Warrick stared back. "Oh."

Without saying a word Warrick started backing toward the door.

Sara stood carefully. Grissom kept his eyes on her almost forgetting that Warrick was in the room.

"Warrick don't leave," she offered him a gap toothed grin as she pushed her hair away from her face. "I was just on my way out. Actually I am feeling better."

"You sure, little sister? You want me to drive you home? You still don't look so hot." Warrick made room for her to pass through the door. Sara peered up at him warmly.

"No, I feel much better." She glanced back at Grissom. "I think I'll stop by the drugstore on my way home though."

Gill nodded slightly conveying that he understood.

Warrick closed the door behind her and leaned back on the glass panel with his hands behind him. He ducked his head slightly and looked pointedly at Grissom.

"You need to tell me something big guy?"

"And if I said no?"

"I would leave you with your thoughts and to chase after that woman that just left ."

Gil looked at his hands. "You would, wouldn't you?" Grissoms' face broke into a wide grin.

"Man you got it bad." Warrick took a seat in the one the office chairs.

"Yeah." Gil looked up. "I do."

Gil reached for the bourbon that he kept in his desk. He poured two glasses.

"How long?" Warrick sipped.

"Three months."

Warrick pressed his lips together. "You know I love Sara like a sister." His golden eyes pierced Grissom's blue ones.

"I know."

"You gonna marry her?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know that?"

"She will today."

"Today?" Warrick set his glass on table gently.

"She's going to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test."

"Griss." Warrick (threw) is head back and gave a soft bark of laughter. "Playa playa Griss. Man you are making up for lost time."

Griss leaned closer to his friend. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Warrick let out a short breath. "Sara? She'll say yes. She loves you man. She loves you a lot and with a kid...."

"I love her too, Warrick. I do."

"So when you gonna pop the big question?"

"After shift and then I think we'll just do the deed today."

"Today!!" Warrick was incredulous.

"Assuming that she is pregnant. I don't want to draw this thing out. If she wants to have big to do later on, then we can do that but what's the point of waiting? Maybe you and Catherine will get some ideas."

Warrick shot Grissom a look. "Am I that obvious?"

"Transparent. Maybe we can get some kind of package deal." Grissom stood and went to the door.

Warrick followed and muttered, "Only in Vegas."

Response to Unbound Challenge


End file.
